The Black Shining Seal
by BaZuffy
Summary: An excavation in Egypt reveals an mysterious sword, at the same time Yami starts having nightmares and horrible hallucinations. A grand tournament, disguises an ancient evil, out for revenge, driven by darkness and madness. Seeking revenge on a once powerful pharaoh by destroying what he cares for the most in this world. His friends. Puzzleshipping and more!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hi! :) this is my first YuGiOh, fan-fiction!**  
><strong>I was writing another story before for another fandom I live in XD but I just wasn't working out and realised that it could work out in this story. So if you read that story before I deleted it you might see some similarities :)<strong>

**Not so much action in this chapter, but its setting up the scene!**  
><strong>This will be a Puzzleshipping! :D<strong>

**No flames please, If you don't like please just don't read!**

**But if you do like please read and review :)**

* * *

><p>The older gentlemen sighed in exhaustion, the day had been long, and tiresome. Digging in the harsh Egyptian rays. The days felt so long and he had been at it for weeks... all for nothing. Not a jewel, not a statue, not a tomb, nothing. Was this all a wild goose chase? He had spent many years, researching day and night. He was experienced, he had been on many excavations, he knew what he was doing... or so he thought. Had this all been for nothing? He was to physically and emotionally tired to get angry. Especially since the sun was setting and the breeze felt so nice. Him and his team had two more days left, there had to be something here. He stood up on his shaky legs after being knelt for so long and started walking up the path back up to the cliff side where the camp site was based. He must have lost track of time, none of his team were down at the bottom of the cliff with him, they must have retired for the night.<p>

He gasped suddenly as an icy wave passed through his body.

"LET ME OUT" A vicious voice cried.

"Is someone down here?" The old archaeologist shouted.

He stumbled back down to the bottom. This is were it had come from he was sure. Maybe someone was trapped in rubble or there had been a cave in?

"WERE ARE YOU?!" The old gentlemen called out.

The ground seemed to shake as he heard a beast like roar, a roar of pain, anguish and rage. He should have gone to get the others but he just couldn't, his old legs ran towards the source of that scream. He wanted to help this poor soul. Whoever... whatever it was must be hurt!

It was getting darker and darker as he ran into a dark crevasse in the side of the cliff. That small earthquake must have dislodged the rubble and rock to create this giant crack. But the roar, it came from here. He had to go in... He grabbed his torch, took a deep breath and climbed through the crack. he couldn't believe his eyes when the crack revealed a huge cavern he could hardly see his hands in front of him. He ducked and hopped over the uneven ground.

In front of him, something red, shined, gleamed at him. Hopping over the last large rock, he reached a stone wall and blinked at a strange object shining at him. Out from the stone wall stuck what looked like a very detailed, patterned model of a silver crocodile head, Red jewels encrusted for eyes. His hand slowly reached up, he knew better than to touch it but... it was like something was forcing him to grab it. His hand tightly gripped the head and pulled, slowly , smoothly it revealed a long silver hilt under the head followed by a shining black blade, gold hieroglyphics engraved on the sharp blade. Something felt strange about this blade, But it didn't matter to the archaeologist, he had finally found something, and how beautiful it truly was. He was awed by how amazing in condition it was, even though it must be thousand of years old. He couldn't contain his excitement. He ran carefully with the sword out the cavern and up the path to camp. His mind to full of happiness to notice that a large dark shadow was following him.

* * *

><p>Yami looked out from his bedroom window. Domino city was beautiful at night.<br>Usually it helped him relax but something didn't feel right, all day he had been uneasy and on edge. He sighed stepping out of bed to open the window maybe he was just to warm. It had only been a few weeks since the fated duel and he decided to stay with his in this world. It was really very nice of Yugi's grandpa to let him live with them, giving him the spare bedroom on the condition that he helped in the gameshop sometimes.  
>The warm night air touched his feverish skin. It felt so strange having his own body after thousands of years. He sighed contently for the moment, the breeze helped him forget about the niggling unease in the back of his mind and pit of his stomach. It wasn't just him who was off today, earlier in the day when they had met up with everyone Bakura , who had also recently got his own body also, was more of a douche and snappier than usual... he took a deep breath. It didn't matter. Sleep would help. He was sure.<p>

He layed down in the darkness of the bedroom. He wasn't fond of the dark, but the moons rays from his window lit of the room slightly which was calming. Closing his eyes he could feel sleep creeping in.

"Let me out" A angry voice whispered into his ear.

Eyes bolting open and shooting upright in his bed, he quickly scanned what he could see of the room.

Silence

Had he imagined it? He shook his head the darkness was surely playing tricks on him. Laying back down, trying to keep his mind off what happened he let him mind wonder, until the moons rays faded and the room was left in complete darkness.  
>Odd, maybe the moon had gone behind a cloud? As he attempted to get up to look out the window he realised that he couldn't move. It was almost like something was holding him down. He wouldn't panic, maybe it was that sleep paralysis thing that he had heard about? But didn't you have to be asleep for that first?<br>His heartbeat quickened and his breathing became short, something was in the room with him. He could feel it. The foot of the bed dipped, whatever it was, it was now on the bed with him.  
>As it crawled up the bed, Yami could feel what felt like ice clawing up him, slowly drenching him in freezing cold. a silhouette of a head came into view above the Pharaohs face. Two bright red eyes shot open looking directly down at him, terror filled his body along with the icey hold presence.<br>Without warning he felt something around his neck, it was choking him, he couldn't breath. He couldn't fight back, he couldn't move.

"LET ME OUT" It screamed loudly at him.

"AIBOU" He shouted through his mind link as a last attempt as he felt himself falling unconscious, gasping for breath and failing to fill up his lungs.

He hoped to Ra that his light had heard him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Thank you so much for your nice reviews last chapter! It really inspired me :)**  
><strong>Here's the next chapter! I Hope you like it!<strong>

**More characters will be coming into it next chapter promise XD**

**Please read and review :)**

**No flames please, if you don't like it please just don't read!**

* * *

><p>His vision was blurred and he was sure the world was spinning. When he took in a breath it felt like his lungs were filled with fire instead of air. The heat felt blistering and the fast twisting world made him want to vomit. As his senses returned to him, his vision cleared. His eyes bolted around frantically, where the hell was he?<p>

Huge golden pillars stood grandly ablaze beside Yami, starting to crack, struggling to keep up the roof of the grand ballroom. Expensive fabric that would usually decorate the room were laying or hanging from the walls ripped and ruined. Broken Furniture scattered across the floor in-between the bodies of royal soldiers, His heartbeat began to race, the white walls were covered in dripping crimson liquid, making pools on the tiled floor. What carnage had become of this place?

He yelped in pain as what felt like lightning shot through his body. Followed by fury and strange power before it faded.

"Prince..." A amused, low voice sounded from behind.

Turning around, he met green eyes, peering intensely at him. Rubbing his eyes and squinting, he couldn't recall any other features of the man, his face and body was covered in a navy blue cloak.

"Do you like what I've done with the place? I thought maybe you needed some... Inspiration." The green eyed man laughed loudly.

Another surge of what felt like blistering electricity raged through his body this time the pain doubling at least tenfold. Some form of darkness seamed so explode from his side and hit the wall, creating a fissure. Gasping and grabbing his side in agony. It felt like he had been shot but no blood, no injury. What was happening?

"Don't fight it, fuse with it, let it take over your senses! ... maybe you need more convincing" the green eyed man hummed ,licking his lips.  
>Clicking his fingers, a dirty looking lackey disguised in the same uniform as the fallen soldiers appeared, holding a smaller person in white robes, Emotion rose in his chest, Sadness,panic, desperation.<p>

"Please, PLEASE. I beg you!" A voice erupted from Yami's chest. Tears fell down his face. He wasn't sure why he felt that way or why he was crying he couldn't even see the hostage's face, it seamed off, blurry. The white robed hostage was clearly saying something to him but he couldn't make out any of his words. "I'll do anything!" He pleaded.

"I know" The man said evilly as the he grabbed the small prisoner and threw him forward towards the prince.

Yami ran to the small white robed man., When a loud scream of pain echoed off the wall as a sharp black blade suddenly thrust right through the smaller man's chest.

"no" He whispered, in almost dis belief as he caught the wounded man in his arms as he fell.

The green eyes man laughed loudly, the roar of the fire, the screaming inside his head all mixed together into a maddening buzzing.

"no" He gasped as the small man's face came into view, blood starting to drip from the side of his mouth.

"Yugi" He sucked in a wavy breath.

"NO!"

* * *

><p>Yami gasped awake, bolting upright he came face to face with a very worried looking Yugi, making him jump slightly. Without thinking he grabbed his aibou's shoulders, flashes of the bleeding, gravely wounded Yugi in his mind, he lifted up the smaller teens night shirt, catching him by surprise, quickly checking for a gash through his chest.<p>

"I-its o-okay now, You were just having a bad dream m-mou hitori" Yugi blushed slightly as Yami released his night shirt and dropped back onto his pillow.

Cold sweat dripped from his forehead and his stomach lurched. Yami groaned and covered his eyes with his arm. He needed to get a grip, it was just a nightmare even if it was vivid. He could even smell the burning blood in the dream.

Yugi knelt beside his other self on the bed, gently grabbing and moving Yami's arm covering his face, Yugi used his sleeve to wipe a stray tear from the Pharaohs face. He looked up at his light to meet his violet eyes.

"When I heard you shout me through our mind link, I was really worried you were hurt." Yugi sighed.

Yami quickly looked away in embarrassment, he had cried out for Yugi. That wasn't like him at all, to show weakness like that, he was strong and stoic.

"I sorry aibou" He flushed.

Yugi shook his head. "Don't be sorry, I came in and saw you were having a nightmare, I've never seen you like that before, shaking , crying..." Yugi cut himself off.

Yami squeezed his eyes closed he hated showing vulnerability like that, even in front of his partner whom he trusted the most. He lost track of his despairing thoughts as Yugi hugged him tightly.

"You don't have to feel embarrassed with me, mou hitori no boku, everyone has moments of weakness, I just means your human."Yugi soothed hearing the Pharaohs inner thoughts.

Yami relaxed a little from the embrace. "Your right" He replied quietly.

* * *

><p>Yugi yawned as they walked into the kitchen.<p>

"You should go back to sleep." Yami frowned.

It was still the early hours and he had decided that he didn't want to go back to sleep. Not after that dream which still shook him up. It was such a crazy 'dream' it was so vivid, he could feel, smell and touch. He felt so disorientated. Yugi decided to follow him down which, the young Pharaoh was secretly happy about, but he could tell his light was tired and felt a pang of guilt.

"I'm fine. Really" Yugi smiled as he went to the sink to fill his glass.

Yami breathed out slowly in defeat and stretched as he walked into the living room.  
>Solomon was snoring loudly on the sofa, he must have fallen asleep watching TV again, apparently tonight it was the news channel. At least it wasn't the same channel as he had found him asleep to the other night. He decided not to tell Yugi about that.<p>

"This mornings headlines" A lady read out on screen as the pharaoh picked up the remote.

"Mass murder of a team of archaeologists working in Egypt. The Few survivors claim to be attacked by some kind of beast! We now go to Harry Young on the scene with more on the story-"


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! I didn't write for a while since it has just been Christmas but I'm happy to be writing again now ^^**  
><strong>I promise to the puzzleshipper's that there will be romance eventually its just gradual in the first few chapters I'm setting up the story :)<strong>

**Please read and review :)**

**No flames please if you don't like then just don't read! ^^**

* * *

><p>Yugi walked into the into the living room, munching on a bowl of cereal. Noticing his yami glued to the TV screen, he sat on the arm of the large chair next to him.<br>On the TV , a tall but skinny man with glasses and wavy hair was stood in the middle of what looked like a bomb site. Police cars and ambulances were sitting the background.

"We now talk to the only survivor of this tragedy, Can you tell us, in your own words what happened?" The tall news reporter handed his mic to a shaking man, bandages covering his body in various places, black hair messy with some strands stuck to his sweating face.

Yugi thought to himself that they should probably leave the poor guy alone, he obviously wasn't in any state to give an interview.

"W-we were all so happy, celebrating! After weeks of searching, our leader finally uncovered a beautiful sword. Something to show for our countless efforts!... But then" The sweating man bit his lip then continued."Our leader started screaming and threw the sword away from himself., Large gash wounds appeared on his chest, like he had been scratched by some invisible beast. Some of us went to help him and others rushed to get first aid. We tried to put pressure to stop the bleeding. All he could say that we must run, as the red eyed beast was going to punish us,that the sword was cursed."

Yami's brain flashed back to when he was being chocked, red eyes baring down onto him .was this a coincidence? Deep inside him though he knew better than that, after everything that had happened in the past.  
>A unintentional cold shiver ran down his spine.<p>

"Mou hitori?" Yugi looked over to his other, noticing the spooked look on his face, placing his hand of his arm out of concern " What's wrong?"

Yami shook his head "I'm just over thinking things aibou. Just tired" He half smiled to his light.

The shaken up guy giving the interview continued "Then one by one everyone around me fell, I felt a large pressure on the back of my head. When I woke up... all my team mates friends were... and this place was wrecked! The sword was gone." He held back a sob as a kind looking paramedic came and led him away.

Yugi let out a saddened sigh. "That's so awful, that poor man."

Yami nodded in agreement.

"This terrible scene has obviously giving this poor gentlemen lots of trauma. Police fully believe that this was no ' beast' and are looking for leads on who could have done this." The news reporter stated.

A photo appeared on screen. It showed the dazzling blade, pure black with gold carvings, A silver hilt in the shape of a crocodile head and red rubies encrusted as eyes.

"This is a photo taken before the attack. If anyone has any information please ring-" the reporter went on.

Something clicked inside Yami... did he know this sword? His daydream was interrupted by the house phone ringing.

Yugi jumped up to grab the phone. "Motou residence" Yugi answered as politely as he could at 5am.

"Yugi? YUGI IS THAT YOU?!" Ryo panicked down the phone.

"Its me, what's wrong? Breath!" Yugi tried to calm his friend down, catching the Pharaohs attention.

"Our millennium ring! Its been stolen!" Ryo answered through gasps.

"WHAT?! How?" Yugi quickly asked, subconsciously feeling for his puzzle before remembering that he had left it on the bed side table when he rushed to Yami.

Yami decided to use the mind link to see what was making his light so worried.

"We were sleeping! Then these guys kicked our door in! We tried to fight back, but they used some strange magic on us! We were no match! They knocked him out and ripped our ring off and fled!" he explained.

Yugi and Yami shared a serious look. They didn't need the mind link to tell they both had a really bad feeling about this.

A sudden _SMASH_ from above them caused The Pharaoh to leap of the sofa and sprint upstairs followed by Yugi, phone still in hand.

Throwing his bedroom door open, Glass was shattered all over the floor, window was completely smashed, and a cloaked man leaning over the window ledge the puzzle in hand, face hidden all but his nasty smile that creased his face.

"Let go of that before I make you." Yami growled.

Without a word the cloaked man leaped out of the broken window. Dodging the glass as best he could, the Pharaoh followed the mysterious figure through the broken window and onto the roof.  
>The cloaked figure ran to the edge and leaped gracefully to the tall building behind the game shop, grabbing onto the fire escape stairs that sat rusty hanging off the side of the concrete wall. Yami followed easily, He grabbed at the thieves cloak, but with a large <em>CREAK <em>the old rusted fire escape beneath him bent and crumbled from years of degrading. Yami fell backwoods ripping the cloak and taking it with him, The cloaked man managed to jump and grab onto the guttering pipe.  
>Yami clutched onto the rusted railing hanging from the broken stairs, he hissed as pieces of pointed metal cut into his hands as he attempted to slow down his fall to the ground, but still hit the floor heavily causing him to groan loudly. With the adrenalin coursing through him, he quickly got up and looked for the cloaked man but he had vanished.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Here's the net chapter! This is really my first fic that has romance in it, so when it starts to kick off in this chapter I got quite nervous haha. Please tell me what you think ^^;  
><strong>

**Please Read and Review!**

**No flames please, if you don't like then just don't read!**

* * *

><p>Yami pushed upon the front door and walked slowly into the game shop, holding his chest. Only when the adrenalin had worn off had he realised that he had hit the floor pretty hard landing at an awkward angle, his ribs were killing him and his hands stung . grabbing onto the railing had slowed him down substantially so he was sure nothing was broken but that didn't stop his body aching. He leant on the wall decorated with various duel monsters posters and adverts, he let that thief get away with the puzzle. It was so precious to him and Yugi. The item that had brought them together, it connected their hearts and minds and now it was gone. He angrily punched the wall beside him. He was going to get it back no matter what and make whoever took it pay.<p>

"Your back! What happened?" Yugi quickly asked as he rushed into the shop after hearing the door open.

Yami shook his head, before he could explain what happened a loud gasp came from Yugi

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HANDS." Yugi rushed over noticing the blood dripping rapidly from his fists creating a small crimson pool beside him. Grabbing his Yami's hands and pulling them open, the Pharaoh winced as the fresh slashes met the cool air inside the shop.  
>Yugi dragged him to the kitchen quickly and set his hands under a freezing cold tap causing a pained groan.<p>

"I ran after the thief, he jumped onto the fire escape stairs on the apartment building but when I jumped after him it crumbled, I grabbed onto the railing that hung down to stop myself from falling to fast. Rusted pieces cut me as I fell."The Pharaoh explained.

Without a word the smaller teen rummaged in the cabinet bringing out the first aid box and tweezers slamming it down on the kitchen table and opening it up. "You shouldn't be so reckless! You could have badly hurt!" He said angrily grabbing the tweezers. The Pharaoh was shocked by his lights sudden outburst.

"I was just trying to get the puzz- AGHH" Yami shouted as Yugi pulled a large piece of metal out of his hand without warning.

"But its not worth you getting killed!" Yugi snapped back.

Yugi didn't lose his temper easily but he couldn't bear the thought of his other getting hurt or worse. He understood they had done dangerous stuff in the past but there wasn't any blood loss or wounds. The Pharaoh bit his lip as his light pulled another metal shard from his wound and turned the tap off, then pulling a white bottle from the first aid kit, squeezed a white gel substance that burned Yamis hands with the heat of Ra himself, he was sure, causing him to curse loudly.

"It will stop infection from the rust" Yugi said quietly rubbing the gel into his others hands slowly before placing a cotton pad and bandaging up both palms.

"Thank you" Yami appreciated the aid, as both hands shaking it would have been difficult to do himself

Silence filled the room.

"I-Im so sorry. If I hadn't left my puzzle there, if I had been more careful and took it with me, its my fault it was stolen and my fault you got hurt." Yugi spoke quietly, looking down and held in a sniff.

He felt so guilty, he had been so careless leaving his puzzle on the table. With everything that has happened before how many psycho's had been after its power it in the past. Now that they had lost it, people, his friends could get hurt and it was all because of him.

"Aibou" Yami said warmly catching the tear with his thumb and gently lifting up his partners chin.

He looked into his lights violet eyes shining with forming tears.

"I don't blame you, I promise none of this is your fault, please don't blame yourself" the Pharaoh consoled, catching another tear and brushing his blonde bangs from his face.

Yugi nodded to hide his growing blush. Its not like they had never had physical contact before, but... this was different from a friendly hug or a concerned hand on the shoulder. This was warm, inviting and affectionate, butterflies danced in his stomach as he looked into his profound,charming eyes unable to look away.

"What's all this commotion?" Soloman yawned as he walked into the kitchen.

Yugi quickly pulled away and turned round,wiping away a few stray tears and hiding his flushed face from his Grampa and Yami. What was happening to him? he shook his head, he couldn't feel something like this … his hitori was one of his best friends. it must just be everything that has happened messing with his sleep deprived brain and confusing his feelings. He was sure.

* * *

><p>"What did she say?" Ryou asked sitting in a rather large armchair.<p>

After explaining to his Grampa, Yugi had called his friends and told them the situation, they all decided to come round and see if they could figure out what to do about the stolen items. He had decided to ring Ishizu and check on the items they had left with them to protect in Egypt

"Marik and Malik got attacked last night too and the rod was stolen. When they went to check on the Items in the crypt they found Rashid and some of the other guards unconscious... all the items have gone." Yugi explained to his shocked friends.

"What the hell? I thought we could finally have some piece!" Jou sighed in frustration.

"Is there even a suspect?" Honda questioned. Throwing a accusing look at Bakura who was stood behind the chair Ryou was sitting in.

"Great thinking dumbass but you forget that we got OUR ring stolen also." Bakura almost snarled. He was the king of thieves so he couldn't believe he had let his guard down so much to let the ring get stolen. He was way past furious and onto the outrage stage.

"But its not just the millennium items"Yugi cut in " Artefacts and family heirlooms were reported stolen from around the world last night according to Ishizu."

"I wonder if the items are all connected in some way?"Ryo thought out loud.

"And whoever's doing it must have a large following, if it happened all over the world!" Anzu added.

Yami leaned his head back on the back of the sofa as everyone carried on talking, he couldn't concentrate at all, since the puzzle had been taken there seamed to be this giant wall blocking his and his lights mind link, it was making him more and more anxious, edgy and frustrated.

He got to his feet and walked up the stairs to the bathroom leaving everybody for the moment he as no help like this. He washed his face carefully trying to not get his bandages to wet. He grabbed a towel and dried his face quickly when a sense of terror washed over him. Lowering the towel from his face, he was greeted red eyes staring back at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Poor Yami gets attacked quite bad in the chapter, so you've been warned! XD**  
><strong>Also I'll try to to Anzu bash I really will, but don't worry she wont get with Yami or anything in this.<strong>  
><strong>Those two is defiantly a NOTP in my eyes.<strong>

**No flames please! Don't like then just don't read ^^**

* * *

><p>Chocking back the surprised gasp that attempted to escape him, he closed his eyes tightly. He was just over tired, that's all, seeing things. Pain and fatigue combining to play dirty little tricks on him. It was just a nightmare before, not real. He slowly opened his eyes. Red eyes peered into him closer than they were before mere inches from his face.<br>Yami jerked back and hit the glass shower door. What he saw shocked him, it was like his eyes wouldn't focus on it, around whatever this was light distorted and twisted, dark light covered the body, coal black skin and clothes, it looked like a living shadow. From what he could focus on, the blurry form, its clothes looked Egyptian. Robes with bangle and rings around his wrists and fingers. Looking up to its face, it almost hurt but he couldn't keep centre on it, like his mind didn't want him to see it. A crown lay on the forehead of the shadow with large spiky hair.

It cant be …

The dark figure, suddenly started to twitch and jerk in spot. Before slowly inching closer and closer to Yami. "L-l-l-l-let" it stuttered shaking its head as it spoke.

'_RUN_' The Pharaohs mind screamed at him,but his legs felt like lead suddenly. He couldn't move them, or his arms. He let out a frustrated and desperate groan. It was happening again, he was powerless again.

The shadow was so close that their chests were almost touching. The air around this thing was intense, it was heavy and thick,making it much harder to breathe. Intensity like little bolts of electricity touched and stung his skin.

"M-m-m-me me me" It stammered jerking its body slightly.

With sudden speed it pressed its dark, clawed, hand against Yamis chest. Immense agony, like a thousand white hot pokers stabbing at his skin scoured through his nerve ends. He cried out in pain but no sound came.

"OOOUUUUTTTTT" It roared. 

* * *

><p>" I don't know guys... shouldn't we let the authorities deal with it this time? This is big! It has happened all over the world." Honda shrugged.<p>

"Oh yeah, sure cause they helped us sooo much in the past" Jou sarcastically replied.

Ignoring the escalating fight now happening between Jou and Honda Anzu spoke up.  
>"Yugi...is Yami okay?" She asked looking towards the stairs were he had disappeared to a while ago. She was so excited when she was asked to come round, she thought it was an offer to hang out. Maybe even get time alone with Yami. Ever since he had got his own body she couldn't believe her luck, like her prays have been answered. Don't get her wrong she liked Yugi, he was her friend and<br>that's all he would be. He was becoming taller and quite handsome within the past year but its still Yami she dreamed over. Now that he had his own person, she was trying her hardest to move that friendship onto something else, even if he had never shown slight interest in that she wasn't about to give up.  
>Today though he wasn't himself, but she couldn't exactly blame him.<p>

"He's okay. Its just with everything that has happened today he's probably gone to lay down." Yugi smiled.

"I don't blame him. I think were all a little tired and frustrated" Ryou sighed looking around for the TV remote. "We might as well start somewhere" He said, flicking between channels for a news report.

A sudden Loud _ROAR_ from upstairs broke Bakura out of his sleepy, annoyed daze and made him jump a little. Looking to see if anyone had seen him, partly embarrassed. he relaxed in that no one had ...but it was strange nobody had moved, everyone was talking just like they had been before... had they not heard it? Did he imagine it? He shook his head and rubbed his temples. He needed to calm down. These mixed feelings were making him loose his normal sharpness.

"Thats odd" The white haired hikari frowned, confused as he flicked through channels, every single on of them now white fuzz. "Did I break it?"

A booming voice abruptly sounded from the set. " Many of you have awoke this morning to find that something you hold dear has been taken from you" A man wearing a dark hooded robe, in a candle lit room appeared on the screen. He stood straight slightly tapping on a silver crocodile hilted sword that he held tightly between his hands.

"I understand that the loss of your items have made you rather uncomfortable and therefore I shall get straight to the point. The only way to reclaim your precious belongings is to come fight in my grand tournament." He stopped and the camera turned from him to reveal a small mountain of silver, gold and bronze hundreds of strange looking items and artefacts just thrown carelessly into a pile. " If you lose, you will never see what have lost again" The man laughed. "What kind of tournament you ask? That's a surprise. It will take place in a month. That will give those of you WORTHY to play enough time to find me. My grand estate is in western Egypt. I look forward to meeting you all and oh, one last thing... call the authorities if you wish it will not help, there no way that they will find me and if you do run to them for help you will never find me either."

The TV went black to fuzz quickly as the last work was spoken just as quick as it came, like it had been a dream. It was fair to say that the group was speechless. 

* * *

><p>A throaty laugh escaped the shadow at the Pharaohs pain. It dropped its hand from his chest causing a breath of relief to leave Yami's lips. The dark figure grabbed his collar and threw him with great power out into the hallway. He landed roughly against the wall and slid down slowly . He couldn't move, he felt like he was on fire, his ribs ached and he was starting to fade out of conciousness.<br>The hallway was spinning. The Pharaoh gave it all he could not let the rising bile escape. The shadow twitched and jerked, slowly looming out of the bathroom. It knelt down over Yami who was slumped against the wall and grabbed both of his arms. Pinning them, he pressed his dark claws into his bandaged hands. Seething in pain and loosing his last remaining strength the Pharaoh tried to push back against the shadow. It laughed at the useless fight and kicked Yami hard in the already aching chest.  
>The darkness creeping in, he felt cold hands over his throat.<p>

Was this the end?

**Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Heres the next chapter! Hope you like it :)**

**Warning about the language on this chapter.**

**No flames please if you don't like then don't read** ^^ 

* * *

><p>Yugi put his hand through his hair and let out a sigh.<p>

"I don't like this Yug, that guy was shady." Jou frowned.

"I know, I get a bad feeling from him too but we have to go, what other choice do we have? We need to get the puzzle and ring back." Yugi replied.

"Then we're coming with you" Honda replied, following a nod from Anzu and Jounochi.

"But, what if you get hurt? I cant take that chance" Yugi said, concerned.

"Yugi. We have been through plenty of dangerous crap in the past. we're coming with you no matter what! Were your friends." Jou argued.

"Please let us help" Anzu pouted.

Yugi looked down at his feet, they had been through lots adventures dangerous but after seeing Yami so hurt this morning, not to mention the incredible bad feeling that had been hounding him since the puzzle was stolen. But it didn't matter his friends were stubborn, but that's partly why he loved them all so much. They would never leave him and always be there to help him face anything.

Yugi nodded and smiled. " But were do we even start? He said Egypt didn't he?"

"We've only been to Egypt once, and even if we have the Pharaoh and Bakura with us, they lived there hundreds of years ago, so I'm pretty sure everything will be different." Ryou moaned, looking behind him at his dark who was leaning against the wall, looking at the still blurry TV screen, like he had seen a ghost. "Bakura?" Ryou asked.

"That sword... the one he had in his hands..." He mumbled out.

"Oh yeah! I didn't notice at first! I'm sure that's the one that was stolen from the dig that was all over the news this morning!" Yugi exclaimed

"it was? I didn't see it. we came straight here!" Ryou shrugged.

"Its a legend" The white haired dark swallowed hard.

"A legend?" Jou repeated.

Bakura huffed, he didn't have the energy or patients to explain himself. He didn't even know why he even followed Ryou here. They were Ryou's friend's not his. He could hardly stand any of them with the exception of the Pharaoh and his tiny light sometimes. Him and Yami had a deep rivalry and had been enemies in the past but he was the closest thing he had to a friend he had and wanted to keep it that way, he had no patients for people.  
>But that wasn't the point, the fucker in the hood had THAT sword and if they were going to go face him and get their ring back, everyone would need to know what there up against. Not knowing would be a deep dis-advantage and he was not going to let those guys best him again. He was the thief king! It was so so degrading that something had gotten stolen from him.<p>

Taking in a deep frustrated breath, he started to speak. " It was almost like a myth, a fairy tale, back in Egypt. Apparently, anyone who wields the black bladed sword will be given immense, colossal power, that no mortal can stand up against. The story goes, that some royal, massacred his family and servants in the middle of the night with that sword, except two, a visiting high influence guest and his slave lover, who managed to escape. The royal caught them and killed the slave. Causing the guest to go crazy. Unexpected magic he had hidden inside him exploded out, light, creative magic turned dark from anguish and terror. Turning the normally kind, respectable guest into a giant unstoppable monster. After destroying the murderous royal, the monster didn't stop, unable to control the great dark magic and fuelled by fury it went on rampage through a nearby town. The current Pharaoh and his army came to stop this beast but they couldn't kill it, on the verge of defeat they had an idea to seal it. Its said that the unstoppable monster is sealed into that very sword and anyone who is powerful enough to break the seal can control it. But it was also told that it was hidden away where no-one would ever find it. Even I looked for that damn sword when I was Zorc. But after a long time waisted and finding nothing, I passed it off as a myth. Until I saw that sword in his hands." Bakura explained.

All eyes were firmly on the white haired dark as he finished the tale.

"So some dude turned into a giant monster and is trapped in that sword!" Honda repeated.

"In idiot turms yes. Except its probably just the dark magic trapped inside that sword. Not the guy, he was most likely burned alive by the dark magic." Bakura said bluntly. Not a hint of remorse on his face.

"No, that cant be true, y-you said it was just a story a myth!" Anzu reasoned, not really liking the idea of a giant REAL monster, I mean duel monsters were fine they were holograms!

"Plus how do you know it was that sword?! I'm sure plenty of swords are black." Jou added .

"Well of course you couldn't see it you blind fool" The thief king hissed " That sword had a impressively strong sealing spell engraved on it, so two guesses what that's for."

"That's what those gold hieroglyphics on it were! The spell! I thought it was just decoration, like some of the old ceremonial swords" Yugi thought out loud.

"So that hooded person on TV, he has all this power?!" Ryou asked.

Bakura shook his head "That spell is strong, you would need a lot of magic power to break it, something I doubt he has" Looking at his light, the only person he could actually stand at the moment, especially in his increasing fowl mood. Something was nagging him at the back of his head, like a slow growing headache and had been since he heard that weird voice from upstairs and it was getting stronger. He could almost feel something dark above him, but he was almost certain it was just his instincts on overdrive. he always got a small hint of dark from the Pharaoh but this him. this felt evil. Was he really just imagining this?

"So, maybe that's why he took the millennium items and all the other items! they must have some form of magic!" Anzu gasped.

"They are strong but more like they increase ones magic power rather than contain it themselves" Yugi said thinking. Coming to a realisation, his eyes widened and looked at Ryou, who caught on quickly himself.

"Like, a large tournament, full of people who own magical items, people FULL of magic themselves" Ryou looked up at Bakura.

"I'm pretty damn sure, that would be enough to break that seal." He answered walking out the room and to the stairs.

He wasn't imagining this. It was to strong, he needed to know what it was. He couldn't think straight until this was sorted.

"Were you going?" his light asked

"Bathroom" He lied

As he climbed up the stairs, the higher he got the heavier the darkness felt. He carefully and quietly walked to the top and stopped as he was about to round the corner to the hall. It well could be someone from this morning spying on them or something and he needed something to fight to get all of the aggression out. Hiding his presence as much as he could for a sneak attack he quickly spun round the corner to the hallway...To see Yami slumped against the wall with some dark figure on top of him pinning his hands on the wall. The Pharaoh glaring at the thing with all the energy he had left, which wasn't much. Not expecting what he saw he dashed back, his body up against the corner before he could be seen.

"What the hell" The thief whispered to himself quietly.

Sliding out a little to catch another glimpse of what was happening, he saw blood starting to drip from Yami's pinned hands and a pained expression on his face. Whatever this was, it was attacking him, that was for certain. Yami pushed back but the dark creature let out a dark almost excited laugh that would put a chill down a normal persons spine.  
>The thing got up and kicked him hard in the chest. It looked like he let out a pained cry but no words came out his mouth. Bakura scowled, the Pharaoh was stronger than this. He couldn't help the words <em>fight back you ass <em>flying into his head. With sickening speed the creature clasped its hands around Yami's neck tightly. _Why aren't you fighting back what the hell is wrong with you _Bakura thought impatiently getting restless. He was dying, he could feel the life in him fading, this thing was going to kill him. He couldn't let that happen, not if this douche with this possibly super powerful sword was back. He had just got used to the world as it is, without it being thrown into chaos by somebody who wasn't him.

He stepped out from behind the corner. Surrounding himself with as much shadow magic as he could without the rings help. Sensing the dark magic the dark figure slowly turned it head towards Bakura. As those red eyes met his brown ones. Anxiety and dread poured into him, the metaphorical alarm bells in his head were sounding loud. He clenched his teeth and ignored it.

"D-d-dont-dont interfere" the creature twitched.

"I can do whatever I like" Bakura faked calmness as he stepped towards the beast. Yami's life force was almost gone, he was falling unconsciousness and would be dead soon if he didn't get that creature off him. Grabbing the only thing he could find he flung and old broom, that was stood against the wall, at the dark figure. Without breaking eye-contact it released the Pharaohs neck to catch the broom.. Suddenly Yami woke up, taking a deep intake of breath before a coughing fit. The creature growled before turning away from the thief and slashing the Pharaoh across the face with its dark claws. Regaining some strength and mobility from the diversion , anger raged through Yami silencing all fear he felt and he threw the strongest punch he could manage at current strength into the things face but it barely flinched. With a twist of the body it easily defended against Bakura's knee flying towards it and threw the white haired dark back, sliding across the carpet.

The creature leapt like a wild animal at the thief king slashing crazily at him, only managing to bring his arms up in time to defend himself.  
>Bakura tried to buck throwing the thing off him but it sat down ontop of him, it felt like a hundred tons of weight was pressing down on him.<p>

Yami tried to get up to fight but let out a pained breath and fell back, the kick, slashes and impact with the wall left his already bruised ribs hurting not to mention his aching hands and now stinging face. It hurt to move and he was so dizzy the room was spinning. Pushing through the pain he lunged forward putting his arm around the dark figures neck and pulled back trying to get it off Bakura but it stayed still, pushing an elbow into the Pharaohs stomach and grabbing his collar pulling him on the floor next to the white haired dark. Leaning forward he raised his clawed hands. One above Bakura's neck and one above Yami, claws positioned ready to plunge into their necks. 

* * *

><p><strong>please review :)<strong>


End file.
